Les Larmes de Granger
by AnaMalefoySlytherin
Summary: Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Hermione est capturée. Le Lord a besoin d'une chose dont seul l'ancienne Griffondor est dans la mesure de lui offrir mais il se pourrait qu'elle ne soit pas décider à lui céder. Il semblerais aussi qu'elle ai cacher certaines choses. Jamais en 7 ans, Drago n'aurais pu imaginer ça Va-t-elle survivre, va-t-elle s'en sortir? Si oui, grâce à quoi, à qui ?


**_Bonjour mes Pattacitrouilles ! Oui Je suis de retour mais pour de bon cette fois promis! qu'on me brûle sur le bûcher si je ment! _**

**_Concernant la vie secrète de la dite Hermione Granger j'ai le chapitre suivant je n'ai plus que quelques arrangements à faire et je le poste ! _**

**_Donc voici ma nouvelle fiction que j'ai écrite il y a un an mais qui a cause de mes études n'as pas été publiée! Elle ne sera normalement pas longue mais si le cœur m'en dit et qu'elle plait alors peut être fera t-elle plus de chapitres?_**

**_Cette fiction rappellera peut être quelque chose à ceux qui on vu le film d'ou m'es venu l'idée de cette fiction mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous verrez bien au fur et a mesure !_**

**_Disclamer: Personnages à notre grande J. mais l'histoire m'appartient :)_**

**_Bonne lecture on se retrouve tout à l'heure !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**L**_ord Voldemort se tenait, impérieux, sur un riche trône. Ses plus fidèles Mangemorts qui étaient trente tout au plus, se trouvaient debout, répartis équitablement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Ses "Bras droits".

Tous avaient accourus, lorsque le Maître les avaient appelés. Tous, sauf deux. C'est d'ailleurs ces deux-là, qu'ils attendaient depuis trois quarts d'heures.

Le Maître leurs avaient donné une mission « secrète » et pour une fois, aucune information n'avait filtrée.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, caressait Nagini, son inséparable serpent, d'une main distraite. Il était dans ses pensées. Impassible mais impatient à l'intérieur, il espérait que ses deux Mangemortes réussiraient. Si elles échouaient, elles le regretteraient amèrement...

C'était une mission, où seules des femmes ne pourraient se laisser manipuler.

Un "plop" se fit entendre derrière les deux grandes portes faces au trône. L'assistance retenait son souffle, excité et tout autant impatiente de savoir ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté.

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière jeta un regard à son mari et à son fils pour les rassurer. Enfin, elle se décala et tous purent voir Bellatrix Lestrange, sa sœur, maintenir une jeune femme tout en la menaçant de sa baguette.

Cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Drago Malfoy avait une mine inquiète; il l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier à Poudlard, il espérait quand même secrètement qu'elle et Potter trouvent le moyen d'arrêter cette guerre au plus vite. Et elle ici, cela compromettait grandement les chances que cela arrive un jour.

Les trois femmes avancèrent et posèrent un genou à terre devant le maître, la captive bien obligée de suivre le mouvement imposé par Bellatrix. Hermione n'avait plus sa baguette mais de toute manière, seuls les Mangemorts pouvaient transplaner à leurs guises dans le manoir Malfoy.

Le Lord, apparemment très satisfait, appela Yaxley et Greyback;

- Allez chercher la boite en verre, ordonna-t-il.

Ces deux-là ne se firent pas prier et sortirent immédiatement en courant.

- Lâches-là, Bella.

Les deux sœurs rejoignirent les autres mangemorts. Hermione, elle, fixait son regard dans celui du seigneur des ténèbres, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle était véritablement, même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard.

- Que lui voulez-vous Mon Maître? Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe! Demanda Bellatrix, son ton laissant transparaître sa jalousie.

- Tais-toi. Elle recula, soumise, en se penchant comme les elfes de maison.

- Pathétique, murmura la Griffondor.

- Tu te doutes bien, chère "Hermione", ce que je désire de toi, n'est-ce pas? La voix sifflante du Lord fit taire tous les chuchotements dans la salle, propageant un silence morbide, tant ils étaient avides de connaître la réponse.

Hermione ignora la question, promenant son regard sur les partisans. Elle s'arrêta sur celui de son ancien camarade de classe, dont les yeux semblaient la supplier. La supplier de rester en vie et de mettre fin à tout ça.

Cela ne l'étonna guère; elle savait qu'il n'était pas un tueur, Harry lui-même lui avait affirmé que Drago était incapable de commettre un crime de ce genre. Même pour un vil Serpentard comme lui.

- Vois-tu, ton ancien professeur, Severus, me prépare une potion spéciale. Je te révélerai son utilité si tu es sage et que tu me donnes l'ingrédient que toi seule peut me fournir, expliqua le Lord.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule de mon espèce, vous le savez très bien!

L'héritier Malfoy commençait à paniquer, de quoi parlaient-t-ils? Ils ne veulent tout de même pas la vider de son sang?! N'importe quel sang de bourbe peut faire l'affaire! Mais pas elle!

- Mais tu es la plus accessible, tu avoueras que vous n'êtes pas les plus sociables. Et puis, tu pourras me fournir des informations sur ton ami Potter! Cracha-t-il.

- Qui vous dit que je vous révélerai quoi que ce soit?! Le provoqua-t-elle.

- Tu le feras d'une manière ou d'une autre, se réjouit-il.

- Maître ? Demanda timidement Lucius Malfoy en se courbant. Peut-être pourrions-nous capturer un membre de sa famille pour faire pression, ainsi elle serait plus encline à vous offrir … ce que… vous désirez d'elle ? Suggéra le peroxydé quinquagénaire.

- Tu as raison, Lucius fit le Lord d'une voix douceâtre et suintant l'hypocrisie, Et tu penses que je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il j'en avais eu la possibilité ?! S'énerva-t-il, Mais c'est vrai, leurs sentimentalisme est leurs plus grandes faiblesse. Enfin ! De toute manière elle n'a pas de famille …

Moqueuse l'ancienne rouge et or lança

- Si ! Vous et vos chiens êtes juste trop incompétents pour nous capturer !

- Ah oui ? Tu es bien à mes pieds il me semble pourtant. Mais tais-toi, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois.

- Les circonstances ne sont pas les même et vous le savez trè …

Hermione fut coupé par un éclair écarlate qui fusa sur sa poitrine. En effet, le Lord, perdant patience, lui lança un Doloris merveilleusement bien exécuté grâce à sa fréquente pratique. La jeune femme, se contorsionnant sur le sol sous la douleur, laissa échapper quelques larmes mais réussit à ne laisser sortir aucun cri.

- Et voilà, lâcha le Lord, pas peu fier de lui.

Hermione, le souffle court, ricana.

- Inutilisables …

-Elle a raison, Maître elle doit être transformée, celles-ci sont inutilisables.

- Que fiches ces deux idiots ?! Pesta la face de serpent.

Nous sommes là Maître, désolé Maître. Yaxley et Greyback poussaient une énorme boîte sur roulette toute faite de verre. Cette boîte était un cube d'un mètre vingt sur un mètre vingt.

- Remplissez-la, ordonna le Maître.

Drago lu la panique dans le regard de son ancienne camarade de classe. Allaient-ils la noyer ? Ne sait-elle pas nager ? « Idiot » s'insulta-t-il. « Nager dans un cube d'un mètre vingt ? Merlin…». Il vit ensuite les deux mangemorts retirer le plafond de la boite de verre et jeter un « aguamentis » jusqu'à ras bord.

- Bien. Mettez-la dans l'eau et dégagez.

Obéissant, ils attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras et la soulevèrent.

- Attend, la légende dis qu'un baiser m'empêchera à jamais de me noyer. Tant qu'a faire, autant prendre tout ce que tu pourras me donner, n'est-ce pas ?

Dégoûtée par l'hypothétique et répugnant « baiser » elle répliqua :

- Essayez, mais rien ne vous garantit que vous en sortiez sans écorchures.

- Nous verrons cela …

Elle fut donc amenée devant la boite au milieu de la pièce. Sans douceur, ils la lâchèrent dans l'eau.

Elle s'assit au fond, en fœtus tournant le dos à l'assemblée. Les deux hommes avaient déjà fait demi-tour pour retourner à leurs places. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette. Drago retenait son souffle « Pourquoi reste-t-elle sous l'eau ? » Il fut encore plus perdu lorsque le Lord ne lança qu'un simple et innocent « Evanesco ». Les habits de la jeune femme disparurent mais avec les reflets de l'eau, le corps de la jeune fille paraissait anormal.

- « Remonte, remonte ! Si tu te suicides, nous n'avons plus qu'à compter sur cet imbécile de Potter ! » Pensa Drago.

* * *

_**Sooooo? REVIIIEW : Vous aimez? Vous détestez ? Vous avez tout compris?**_

_** L'histoire ne vous intéresse pas ? ou si?**_

_**Qu'es-ce qui vous à plu ou déplu? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ?**_

_**Aaaaahhh j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, opinions, critiques :D **_

_**Bisous mes Licornes adorées! **_

* * *

**Ps: suite dès que j'ai fini et vu que je n'ai presque que ça a faire, ça ne va pas traîner, mais je posterais avant le chap suivant de "la vie secrète de la dite Hermione Granger "**


End file.
